1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard unit and a portable type information apparatus having the keyboard unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable type information apparatus, such as an electronic notebook, a pen computer or a portable digital assistants/terminal equipment, is usually provided with an input device such as a pen or a micro-keyboard.
However, when information is inputted by the pen as described above, it is difficult to input a large quantity of information quickly. Even when information is inputted by the micro-keyboard as described above, the same problems may be caused.